battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-24903406-20140911153632/@comment-10905876-20140911214636
Venus- Comms Officer: "Sir we have received word of an old Korrina I class battleship that is crippled and abandoned, it is in the belt not too far from Ceres." Zahn: "Helm, set course for the location of that ship and engage the slipspace engine. This will provide an interesting test for the Constellation." The ship enters slipspace, en route for the belt. -''Asteroid Belt, near the crippled Korrina''- The Comstellstion drops out of slipspace, and docks with the abandoned vessel. Zahn: "I want charges placed in the engine room to simulate what would happen if they were to be hit when running. I want these tests to be a real as possible." After the charges are placed the Constellation moves away, then prepares for an attack run. Zahn: "Ready the proton beam, and prepare to fire on my command. Target the engines, then hit the magazines with our main battery." Officer: "Proton control, stand by for firing and await the order to fire, main guns load and prepare to fire." Proton control officer: "Proton Beam standing by sir, awaiting orders to fire." Zahn: "Fire at maximum power!" The Constellation's lights flicker as nearly the entire power output of the ship is sent through the proton beam emitter, meanwhile the engines have to be shut down to avoid damage. An orange glow is seen on the aft quarter of the Korrina I, showing the effect of the proton laser on its hull. In a matter of seconds the armor over the engines has melted, and a large explosion is seen as the charges explode. As the proton beam is shut down the emitter is discarded, as it can only be used once, and power starts to return to the ship: the engines flicker to life, and the main batteries of 46cm guns open fire on the derelict ship, which would've been crippled had it been in a combat situation. '' Officer: "Sir MAC control reports that they are unable to fire for ten minuets while power is reestablished, main batteries are operational however." Zahn: "Good to know, what is the status of the target?" Officer: "It's engines are eradicated, and it has taken severe damage aft, if it were in combat it would be finished by now." Zahn: "Good, however this system is too draining on our own ship to be practical as anything but a last ditch weapon. When we return to base I want a new one installed in the Constellation, however I don't want it fitted on our other ships due to the cost of this system." Hold fire until the MAC guns are ready, then fire a burst into the central hull." Officer: "Aye sir." ''Ten minuets later the Constellation fires a burst of three rounds each from its twin MAC guns, shattering what was left of the ship. Several large fragments remained, and were fitted with transponders so that they could provide further target practice. The Constellation then rockets back to Ceres under conventional engines, as it's slipspace engine still needed more power to operate. OOC: you can do what you want with the wreckage, thanks for providing a good target wolf!